Donna's Daughter
by x-SpaceGirl-x
Summary: Donna and her husband have a daughter. The Doctor comes and visits her as a child, he's her best friend. When she grows up, she becomes his companion. Eventual 11XOC
1. A First Glance

**AN- Hi! so this is my first fanfic here on , and I dunno if it's any good. The first encounter as an infant is with 10, but he regenerates into 11 after that. Some parts are set before Amy and Rory, others after. I do like Clara Oswald, but she won't be appearing as a companion. Also, ( Please don't kill me here) although I ship RiverX11, that won't be the ship here. Sorry. Also, Martha Jones will make an appearance, and I will not be kind to her, I hate Martha with a passion. Please review, feed back wanted. Enjoy! A friend of mine is currently making a cover, so that will be up soon!  
**

Ever since I was little my great grandad told me about a man who traveled the star, a lonely man, who had seen the universe. When I was 7, I had a friend, who called himself the Doctor. He was funny, a protector. I told granda about him and he said not to talk to mum about it.

* * *

Flash backs, first meetings ages 7-9

The first time I met him I was a baby I think. Granda was out with me in the pram and a man stopped us. The Doctor looked different then, older. He was wearing a suit and those converse trainers. Granda told me about him, that story.

The Doctor asked, " Is this Donna's baby?"

Granda smiled. " Aye it is. Indiana Tabitha Rose Temple-Noble. Donna divorced her dad, he was sick if her always looking for someone. She's never quite got over you. She knows something's missing. She named her Rose after a childhood friend, at least that's what she thinks. We couldn't tell her about Rose, but we could remember the girl who helped save earth."

The Doctor smiled. " Tabby. Like a tabby cat. Kitty." He smiled down at the pram. " Hello sweetie! Wilfred, can I hold her?"

Granda smiled. " Of course. " of course I don't remember that, but I was told I was happy. The next time I met him I was seven.

* * *

SECOND MEETING

I was lying in bed, during the summer, it was one of those hot nights where it's too hot to sleep, so it's more like a relaxed state. I was looking up at the glow in the dark stars, pretending that I was actually up there, floating among the constellations . Mum was away with Granda, and my Nan was asleep. The window was open, a warm breeze blowing the curtains. I got out of bed and leaned out the window, relishing the breeze across my sticky face. The window was low enough that I could climb into the branch of the tree, and I often did that. I was clambering across the branch and I heard a voice.

" Hello sweetie! What are you doing climbing out your window?" I jumped, and lost my grip on the branch, starting to fall. Before I hit the ground, a pair of warm arms caught me.

" Oops. Sorry love. You okay?" I stare up.

" Ye- yes. I'm fine. Who are you? Granda doesn't like strange men hanging around." He grinned, a childish grin.

" But I'm not a stranger, I'm the Doctor." My eyes widened.

" But you can't be! I thought he was just a story that Granda made up! Are you really?" He grins.

" Yeah. Definitely not a story." I smile.

" I'm Indiana Tabitha Rose Noble, but I hate the name Indiana , so call me Indy or Tibby, short for Tabitha. Do you really have a TARDIS? Have you really saved the world? Did mummy really travel with you? Can you take me with you? Will you visit again?" He laughed.

" Yes I have a TARDIS, she's a beauty, I've saved a fair few worlds, yeah. Your mum did travel with me. She's one of the most brilliant, most important women I've ever met. Tibbs, you're what, seven? I don't think Wilfred your mum or your nan would appreciate me taking you with me. But I can visit." He said quickly, seeing my face fall.

" Do you want a cup of tea?" I ask.

" That would be brilliant Kitty. Maybe some fishfingers and custard as well?" I look at him. " You're a strange man Doctor. C'mon, I'll bring you in. " I pull the door, locked. He takes out a device, it makes a weird noise, and the door clicks.

" There we are!" He says. I open it.

" Is that your Sonic Screwdriver?" I ask excitedly. He nods.

" Hush though, we don't want to wake your Nan. She wouldn't like that." I nod. I start grabbing the stuff for tea, putting the kettle on. He's going through the fridge, looking for something. He's grabbed the fishfingers out, along with the custard. I watch with disgust.

" You were serious then? That's just horrid." I grimace. After tea and fishfingers and custard, I go upstairs. He sits in my window seat. " Indy Tibby Kitty Rose Noble, it's been a pleasure. But you need to get some sleep." I ask him, " Would you tell me a story about one of the places you've been?" He nods, and launches into a fabulous story about how my mother saved time.

" That's it for now, but I'll be back. I promise." I nod sleepily, and drift off to sleep.

**So I have lots more written, but as I said, I'm not sure if it's good. Please review, If it's good, more will be published. Also, fishfingers and custard is delicious. Anyone else tried it? Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**-Wolfy**


	2. Hello Again!

**AN- Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Reviews maybe?**

**-Amelia**

* * *

One bright morning I was at the park, mum was reading, and I was playing around the park. I spotted a blue box, that box I loved so much. I rushed up to it, and knocked. To my surprise, the door swings open. I step inside, and my jaw drops. I'm in a huge room, the center has a sort of tube, lit with a glowing green light. Around the tube are levers and buttons, and, to my immense confusion, a toaster. I rest my hand on a wall, and it seems almost alive, veins through it, and a faint pulsing. It hums when I touch it.

" Are you the TARDIS?" I ask. I hear a happy hum in reply.

"I'm Indy. Can you hear me?" There's a chuckle. " Of course I can sweetie." I stumble back, into a pair of arms. " Hello love! How did you get inside?" I smile. " She let me in." He frowns.

" She likes you." I smile. " She told me she can hear me." His eyes bug out.

" She talked to you? Like in your head? And you understood her?" I nod.

" Why? Why can you hear her? Even I can't! She must've formed a connection with you. Why? What's different about you?" He puzzles, looking at me. I hear a voice from the park.

" Indy! Indy, where are you?" I panic. " Mum! I forgot!" He smiles. " Go. I'll visit you soon Kitty." I smile, and run out. The TARDIS says to me, " Goodbye!" I see my mum, looking around and calling frantically. " Mum! Mummy! I'm right here!" She turns around and scoops me up.

" Indiana Noble! Don't wander off like that!" I hug her. " I'm really sorry mum. I didn't mean to, I lost track of time." She smiles. '' I'm not mad baby, you just scared me. Let's go home." She takes my hand and we walk through the park. The Doctor is sitting on a park bench reading the newspaper with his round spectacles on. He gives me a grin, and I smile back. My mum glances at me. " Why are you smiling, love?" I look at her. " I had a really great day. Besides, Granda's visiting!" she grins. " Yes he is!" When we arrive home, he's already there.

" How're my beautiful girls?" I grin. " Granda! Guess what?" Mum's gone to make tea.

" What Indy?" I smile. " I saw the Doctor today. And also, I met the TARDIS. She talked to me." He smiles.

" Well, that sounds great!" he says. " Now remember, not a word to mummy."

* * *

The next few weeks I wait, After two months, I'm starting to think he's not gunna come. I'm sitting in bed one night when I hear it. The whoosh, whoosh, of the TARDIS. I jump out of bed, and climb out the window. I know that he's gonna be there to catch me, so I jump off the branch.

" Hello Kitty!" he says.

" Where have you been?" I ask crossly. " I waited." He smiles.

"Indy Tibby Kitty Rose~ I'm so sorry. I ran into a bit of trouble with some Slitheen, the usual, trying to take over a planet." I nod.

" Fine. Can you stay longer this time?" I ask, hopefully. He nods.

" Yeah, sure." I smile.

" Can you tell me more about mum?" I ask.

" Of course. Geronimo!" He grins.

We go inside and sit on the sofa. He tells me of how he met my mother, she appeared onto the TARDIS in a wedding dress. Eventually, I fall asleep, and he does too next to me. I wake up the next morning as the first bit of sun shines through. I poke him.

" Doctor! Wake up! Mummy's gunna be in soon!" He jumps to life.

" Morning kitty! As you said, I'd best be off. I love you though Kitty. I'm not sure when I'll see you next, but I promise I'll be back." He grabs me in a huge hug.

" Be careful Doctor." I say.

" Of course! Anything for my best friend! You be safe too. Promise me, that no matter what happens, you'll be safe." He whispers, looking at me. I nod.

" I promise." He smiles. " I bid you goodbye until next time Indy Tibby Kitty Rose Noble." He jumps out of my window. " Geronimo!" He says. I laugh, and watch him leave. I had a feeling that I wouldn't see him soon. I didn't realize how long he'd be gone. 11 years. I saw him next when I was 18. My Doctor has forgotten me.


	3. Eleven Years

**AN- So as stated in the previous chapter, the Doctor was gone for eleven years. ( The number of years a coincidence) during those years, he had his adventures with Amy and Rory. He also found out who River was. ( Yowzah!) So now Indy's eighteen. Long update, as I actually had the muse today. There probably won't be another update soon. Anyways, as always, enjoy and, if you're feeling nice, review. This chapter does have spoilers, so if you haven't finished the series, a warning: " Spoilers, sweeties." Okay. Now Allons-y!**

**-Amelia xxxx**

* * *

I walk in the house at 1:27. Shit. I climb up my tree and onto the branch, slide through my window. I'm trying to be quiet, mum would kill me. My cat, Calcifer, has other ideas. I put my feet down and he starts to yowl.

" Shh… Calcifer." I don't turn on my light, because mum will actually most literally kill me. I strip down to my underwear, and pull on a button down shirt. I climb into bed, and Calcifer hops up next to me. I hear a voice in the dark.

" INDY! WHY ON RAXACORICOFALLAPATORIUS WOULD YOU FALL ASLEEP? WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO!" I sit straight up in bed. That voice. His voice. My Doctor. Emotions run through me, first relief and a flood of happiness, then anger and betrayal.

" So you're back." I say in a dead, emotionless tone.

" Yes I am!" He replies, boyishly. I flip on a light.

" IT'S BEEN YEARS! NOT EVEN A WORD FROM YOU! IS THIS WHAT YOU DO TO YOUR COMPANIONS? ABANDON THEM?" I whisper, with as much anger in my voice as I can put into a whisper.

" I thought you looked older. Indiana Noble. I swear to you. I didn't mean to be gone so long. I didn't mean to leave you. I'm sorry Kitty. So so sorry." My hard stare softens. He's sitting on the edge of my bed, head in his hands. I scooch over to where he is and rest my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me.

" Doctor?" I whisper.

" Yes Kitty?" I yawn.

" I'm really tired. Can we meet up tomorrow?" He smiles.

" Okay. Meet me at that park you went with your mother.'' I nod. He stands up, and looks at me. I stare back.

" C'mere you!" He says, throwing his long arms wide. I hesitate, 'cause I'm still furious, but I launch myself into his arms and grab him tight. I bury my head in his shoulder. My Doctor. His scent fills my nostrils, tea and jammy dodgers, old books, wool, and something unidentifiable, something ancient, maybe even something only he has.

" I missed you." I whisper. He squeezes me tighter.

" And I missed you." I finally lean away, and he looks at me. " Tomorrow then?" I smile.

"Yes. One o'clock at the park." With that, I get back into bed, and he jumps out the window.

God how I had missed him. Stupid boy, so easy to like, yet so aggravating. I roll over, and fall asleep, content with the fact that my Space Man is back.

* * *

The next morning I open my eyes to a sun filled room, the smell of cinnamon rolls wafting through my open door. I stretch, and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I go down the stairs, mum's got a plateful on the table. She glances up from her book.

" Morning." she says. I smile.

" Morning." She glances at me.

" Funny thing is Indy, you look completely tired. Maybe you should stay in today." Hahaha, you're funny mum. I think to myself.

" Yeah, I really can't, I have plans with Sara." I wince internally at the lie. I look at the clock. Dammit. It's eleven thirty. I grab a cinnamon roll, and get up from the table.

" What, are you off already?" I smile.

" Not yet. I gotta get a shower." I tell her. I shower, then dress in my favorite black trench coat. It's late autumn, so it's cooling down outside. I grab my white wool scarf and wrap it around my neck. I go downstairs, mum calls,

" You off?" I smile.

" Yeah mum!" For my lunch, I grab a banana. I walk out of the house, and down the road. As I enter the park, I hesitate. If I meet him, I know I'll be sucked into his world again. A world of "magic," danger, excitement, different worlds. And him. My Doctor. My best friend. I step through the gates, somewhat against my better judgement.

* * *

I walk through the park, the autumn leaves crunching under my boots. I'm looking, hoping, that he didn't forget me again. I see him sitting on a park bench, face hidden behind a newspaper. I sit down quietly next to him.

"Sorry, but I'm expecting someone." he says, without glancing up.

" Yeah, I know you are." I say quietly. He folds the newspaper with a rustle. He beams at me.

" Hello sweetie!" I smile.

" Hello Doctor." He slides his round reading glasses off his nose, folds them before putting them in his pocket. He straightens his bowtie.

" You brought a banana! Banana's are great for parties!" I grin.

" If you say so." He stands up, his long limbs unfolding.

" So, where to for lunch?" I look at him.

" There's a nice cafe down the street, they have fishfingers. Also sandwiches, which are nice." I smirk.

" Right! Well, what's the name?" I pause to remember. I laugh when I do.

" It's called The Time Warp. It's owned by one of mum's friends, Maureen Wolfe." I glance at him. He smiles.

" Great name, that. Maureen Wolfe. Wow. Been a while since I heard that name." Now I'm confused. " C'mon. I'll tell you while we walk." He offers a hand, and I take it. I stand up, and try to drop his hand, but he doesn't let me. He just smiles down at me.

" Geronimo!" I grin back.

* * *

It turns out that Maureen was a friend of someone named Jackie Tyler. When we arrive at the Time Warp, we order food.

" Yeah, I think I'll have fishfingers and custard." He says. The waitress blinks at him.

" Erm… I'm sorry, we don't have that." I smile.

" We'll both have a turkey and cheese sandwich with apple slices." He looks at me.

" But Kitty…" I shush him.

" It's good. Trust me. So where were you? All those years, you must've been doing something." I look at him.

" I was. I saved time. I lost time. I lost my Companions. I met my wife. My wife forgot me. Angels took Manhattan, and my Companions. I was killed. I failed races. I danced at Amy's wedding. I visited Amy's grave. I was almost imprisoned in the Pandorica. I met an amazing girl, Oswin Oswald. I couldn't save her. I lost my Ponds. I kissed River. Hell, I married River." I stare at him in silence.

" Did you think of me at all?" He smiles sadly.

" You didn't believe me when I said I never forgot you, did you?" I glance down.

" Eleven years, Doctor. I believe you, but I hate you at the same time. I'm sorry about your Companions, congratulations on your wife. Honestly? I dunno where to go from here. I've changed. Mum needs me here. Granda's really sick. I have university soon." He smiles sadly.

" I can't ask you to leave all of that for silly old me. But can I have one small thing? One small, greedy thing? Can we still talk? Like this? I mean, look at me! Older than a thousand years, and still needing someone. Like a big baby. Old Wilf. That man sure is something." He's doing that thing where he hides his pain with a self deprecating remark.

" Doctor. Did you have to ask? D'you really think I was gonna let you get away that easy? It's mandatory that you see me. How about every Saturday, tea and lunch here, or anywhere. Maybe even a trip in the TARDIS." I say. He beams.

" I knew I liked you!Even when you were a child I liked you! You, Indiana Rose Noble, with your red hair, and your attitude. My Kitty." He exclaims, tugging on the aforementioned red hair. I sigh.

" Yeah, it stayed red. Despite my best efforts." He looks horrified as I say it.

" No! Redheads are great! I've always wanted to be a redhead, but despite my best attempts, haven't managed to swing it yet." He grins at me, the crooked boyish grin. The food finally arrives. I poke at it, but I can't really eat. I notice that he's not eating either.

" So." I say.

" So." He says.

" Well? You came back for me, it's up to you to decide what happens next.'' I tell him. He smiles.

" Perhaps a trip then?" he asks excitedly. A slow smile spreads across my face. I put two tenners down, and call to the waitress,

" Keep the change." He stands up, and grabs my hand.

" Where d'you want to go? Anywhere at all! Any place in time and space. Oh, quite catchy that is, any place in time and space! Yes, I like that." I smirk.

" Okay. Surprise me. Somewhere nice." He grins. We break into a run as we near the park.

I stop when I see her. The TARDIS. She's the same as always. I walk up to her, and put my hand on the door.

" Hello." I whisper. The door opens, and I'm greeted with a hum.  
" She remembers me!" I call to him. He's watching with an odd expression on his face.

" Yes. You're quite unforgettable." He shuts the door, and starts pulling levers, pushing buttons, and flipping switches. The whoosh starts, and I grab onto the railing on the console.

I laugh, after all this time, I'm actually traveling in the TARDIS, as my mum did years before. We land, and he gestures to the door.

" Open it." I do, and what I see takes my breath away.

" Welcome to Ieslillon." he says.

* * *

**I'm really hoping that the idea I have for Ieslillon is okay, you'll find out soon enough. Reviews s'il vous plaît!**


End file.
